I Want Your Love
by koizumi nanaho
Summary: Dapatkah aku mengartikannya sebagai tanda cinta, Neliel? Karena aku mengininginkan cintamu. fic NnoixNel request dari Reizuki Gazeboo. mind to RnR? don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo.**

**Warning : Gaje, abal, Typo (S), OOC (maybe), maksa, EY****D berantakan.**

**A/N** : yo-ho koizumi nanaho disini ^^, kali ini hadir dengan pair Nnoitora and Nel. Dan sesuai permintaan fic ini menggunakan lagu Lady Gaga. Kata dia sih terserah lagu yang mana aja, tapi aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan lagu **Bad Romance**-nya **Lady Gaga**. Kenapa aku memilih pair ini? Karena bentuk sayang dan kasih Nnoitora kepada Nel itu berbeda, dan menurutku mereka pas jika menggunakan musik ini.

Okeh fic ini request dari **Reizuki Gazeboo** yang memang gazeboo *ditendang* becanda hahaha semoga dia menyukainya.

Okelah minna selamat membaca.

Don't like don't read.

Enjoy ^^

I Want Your Love.

* * *

**Dapatkah aku mengartikannya sebagai tanda cinta, Neliel?**

* * *

"Neliel? kau Neliel, kan?" aku berjalan mendekatinya, tubuhnya meringkuk dia ketakutan ketika aku semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya. Aku menyukainya, menyukai sensasi dari rasa ketakutannya. Ketakutannya terhadapku.

"Ti-Tidak, a-aku Nel Tu," bantahnya, tangannya yang kini kecil menyentuh topeng hollow yang telah retak di atas kepalanya. Aku hanya memamerkan deretan gigiku saat menatap tingkahnya.

"Apakah kau lupa ingatan? Kau salah satu Espada disini, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck," tubuhnya semakin bergetar. Kini dia benar-benar lemah. Dia bersujud di bawah kakiku.

Mata abu keemasannya menatap mataku, tatapannya tetap sama seperti dulu. Walau seluruh fisiknya bergetar hebat tapi dia sama sekali tidak menatapku penuh kebencian atau ketakutan. Tatapannya masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ka-kau salah, Nnoitora-sama. Aku bukanlah Espada aku hanya Nel Tu," suaranya bergetar. Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku, aku angkat kaki besarku dan menendangnya menjauh. Dia menjerit saat tubuhnya menyentuh pasir. Aku menyukai jeritannya, apakah itu sakit Neliel? Aku harap itu iya, karena aku menyukai saat kau menderita. Wajahnya terangkat, tidak terlihat wajah cantiknya yang dulu. Kini wajahnya penuh luka, dan itu karena aku. Ya, semua yang terjadi pada dirinya karena aku.

* * *

**_I want your ugly__  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free_**

* * *

"Nel!" _shinigami_ berambut orange itu sungguh berisik, dia berteriak setiap kali aku mendekati Nel dan menganiyayanya. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak menggubrisnya. Harusnya dia beruntung sekarang, setidaknya nyawanya bisa sedikit lebih panjang. Aku terkekeh lagi,

Lihat betapa lemahnya dia sekarang, Neliel Tercera Espada meringkuk di hadapanku. Bahkan dengan satu kali injakan mungkin dia akan langsung meninggal. Aku menatap wajahnya yang sudah ternodai oleh debu-debu pasir.

"Katakan Neliel, kau hanya memanfaatkan mereka untuk masuk ke tempat ini, kan?" dia segera merubah posisinya, hingga kini dia duduk di hadapanku. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Yang Nel lakukan hanya ingin bersenang-senang, Itsygo kau harus pecaya padaku," suaranya yang mulai parau itu berteriak-teriak berusaha mencari _aliansi_.

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Neliel!" aku mengangkat pedang besarku dan mulai mengayunkannya ke arahnya. Matanya melebar apakah dia takut? Harusnya iya, karena sekali lagi pedang ini akan menggores topengnya itu.

TRING.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku saat merasakan pedangku tertahan. Aku berseringai saat menatap _shinigami_ berambut oranye itu menahannya. Matanya menatapku dengan begitu berani seolah aku dapat dikalahkannya dengan mudah.

"Jangan mengangguku," aku mengayunkan pedangku hingga membuatnya terlempar ke belakang. Dengan gampang aku langsung berdiri di sebelahnya, dia sama sekali tidak menghargai waktu yang kuberikan padanya. Aku tertawa saat merasakan jeritan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Pdahal dia tak perlu seperti ini, dia hanya cukup diam dan menatapku membunuh Nel yang kucintai. Dan berikutnya aku juga akan membunuhnya. Mudah, bukan? Tapi tampaknya dia sangat tidak sabaran.

* * *

**_I want your love__  
Love-love-love  
I want your love_**

* * *

KRETEK.

Aku mendengar suara tulang saat mematahkan tangan _shinigami_ itu. Jeritan kembali terdengar. Nel yang dari tadi kudiamkan ikut berteriak dengan kencang. "Itsygo!" teriaknya, tapi kau salah Neliel jeritanmu malah semakin membuatku ingin menghancurkannya.

"ITSYGO!" tiba-tiba asap mengelilingi dirinya, dan terjadi ledakan _reiatsu_ berwarna pink yang sangat aku kenal. DIA KEMBALI!

Aku tertawa dan melepaskan tanganku dari tubuh _shinigami_ itu dan berjalan mendekati kumpulan asap itu. 1 menit aku menunggu, 2 menit, hingga 3 menit asap itu menghilang dan dia muncul. Neliel Tu Odelschwanck kembali.

Rambut panjangnya tak berubah. Serta tatapan dingin yang hanya dan akan selalu diberikannya padaku. Bolehkah aku mengatakan aku merindukannya? Iya, aku merindukannya, tapi aku tidak akan berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya. Tapi aku akan mengacungkan pedangku ke hadapannya.

Saat aku terbuai dengan pikiranku dia telah menghilang dari tempatnya. Dengan _sonido_ dia muncul di belakangku, sontak aku mengayunkan pedangku ke belakang hingga membuat pasir berterbangan. Tapi dia langsung menghilang dan langsung membawa _shinigami_ itu menjauh dari jangkauanku.

Bolehkan aku mengatakan itu adalah salam darimu, Neliel? Tentu boleh, itu adalah salam darimu sebelum kita menumpahkan seluruh kerinduan kita. Aku berseirngai saat menatapmu berbicara dengan _shinigami_ itu.

Dia membutuhkannya sekarang. Kulihat dia telah berdiri, dengan cepat dia berlari dan mengeluarkan pedangnya yang berwarna senada dengan baju hijaunya.

TRING.

Pedang kita kembali bertemu, tahukah kau Neliel betapa rindunya pedangku dengan pedangmu? Tatapan kami beradu, apakah kali ini dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya padaku? Apakah kali ini dia ingin membunuhku? Sepertinya begitu, lihat tatapan kebencian yang dia berikan. Itu adalah bukti cintanya padaku,

* * *

**_I want your loving_**  
**_ And I want your revenge_**  
**_ You and me could write a bad romance_**  
**_ I want your loving_**  
**_ All your love is revenge_**  
**_ You and me could write a bad romance_**

* * *

Pedang kami kembali terpisah dan dia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya padaku. Tiba-tiba gerakanku terhenti, "Kenapa kau menghentikan gerakanmu?" tanyaku. Dia menatap mataku.

"Karena kau menghentikannya terlebih dahulu," aku berdecak. Dia langsung melompat ke atas, berputar dan menendang wajahku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah saat menerimanya. Aku merindukan sentuhan ini. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu. Neliel kini kau tidaklah sekuat dulu.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali menyerangnya, aku mengayunkan pedangku dan dengan mudah dapat dia hindari. Hingga dia terdesak di sebuah batu, "Terima ini, Neliel!"

Aku kembali mengayunkan pedangku. Tentu, aku tahu dia psti ber-_sonido_. Dia melompat ke atas dan kembali turun dengan cepat. Aku tertawa, aku tidak sebodoh itu Neliel. Aku pun ber-_sonido_ menghindar.

Pasir langsung berterbangan saat aku menghindari serangannya, "Aku di sini," dengan pelan dia berbisik, kepalaku langsung berputar ke belakang dan menangkap tangannya saat akan memukul kepalaku.

Dia terkejut, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu hingga langsung kehabisan akal. Tangan satunya bergerak dan memukul wajahku hingga membuatku jatuh ke belakang.

Lihat betapa brutalnya kau saat berada di dekatku, Neliel? Neliel dapatkah aku mengartikannya sebagai cinta? Dapatah aku mengartikannya bahwa kau mencintaiku? Karena aku menginginkan cintamu.

* * *

**_I want your horror_**  
**_ I want your design_**  
**_ 'Cause you're a criminal_**  
**_ As long as your mine_**  
**_ I want your love_**  
**_ Love-love-love_**  
**_ I want your love_**

* * *

Aku langsung berdiri, "Jangan kau kira aku kalah, terima ini!" aku menjulurkan lidahku hingga menunjukkan tato bernomor lima di sana. Sebuah sinar kuning keluar dari lidah itu. Ya, aku menembakkan _cero_ kepadanya sebagai bentuk salam hangatku, _ciuman_-ku untuknya.

Dia menatap _cero_ itu dengan tenang. Ya, dia selalu begitu hanya padaku. Tangannya terangkat menahan _cero_ itu. Apakah dia menolaknya? Tidak dia tidak menolaknya tapi dia menerimanya. _Cero_ itu dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Saat semua _cero_ itu terhisap dia kembali membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan _cero_ miliknya sendiri. _Cero_ itu mengarah tepat ke arahku. Harusnya aku bisa menghindarinya. Tapi mana mungkin aku menghindarinya karena aku menginginkannya.

Menginginkan tanda cintanya untukku, karena aku menginginkan cintanya. Dan _ciuman panas_ itu mengahantamku hingga membentuk _kiss mark_ di bahu hingga tanganku.

Dia melenggang pergi setelah melihatku jatuh. Hei, tunggu! Aku belum ingin kau pergi. Aku bangkit dan menatapnya.

"Ada apa Neliel? Kau bilang kau ingin menyelesaikannya dengan cepat?" dia langsung berbalik dan kembali menatapku. Tatapannya yang tadi lembut saat menatap _shinigami _itu kembali menajam.

Apakah aku cemburu dengan _shinigami_ itu? Tidak, karena tatapan itu dia berikan pada siapapun, tapi tatapan tajam itu hanya dia berikan untukku.

Dia mengangkat pedangnya dan memegangnya dengan dua tangan, "Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin menggunakan sosok ini, karena dapat menyulitkan tubuhku. Tapi, jika aku tidak melakukannya, kau tidak akan berhenti," kau ingin menghentikanku Neliel? Lakukanlah.

"_Utae, Gamuza_!" perintahnya. _Reiatsu_ pink kembali menyelimutinya. Saat _reiatsu _itu menghilang sosoknya muncul dengan tubuh _centaur_. Topeng hollownya berubah, tapi tidak menutupi luka yang aku goreskan di topeng itu.

Lihat betapa mengerikan dan kejamnya dia saat berhadapan denganku. Hanya denganku.

* * *

**_I want your psycho_**  
**_ Your vertical stick_**  
**_ I want your love_**  
**_ Love-love-love_**  
**_ I want your love_**  
**_ Love-love-love_**  
**_ I want your love_**

* * *

Dia berjalan mendekatiku, tangannya terangkat bersiap melemparkan _Lanzador Verde_ miliknya. Tanpa dapat aku menghindar, tombak itu langsung berputar dan mematahkan pedangku, dan menyentuh kulitku.

Aku kira saat itu aku akan mati. Sejujurnya jika hal itu terjadi aku tidak keberatan. Tidak apa jika dia yang mengambil nyawaku, bukankah akan terlihat lebih dramatis dan indah? Tapi kisahku dengannya tidaklah indah.

Saat merasa serangan pertamanya gagal, dia mengambil tombaknya dan bersiap membunuhku. Lihat, dia ingin membunuhku padahal dulu dia sangat tidak ingin membunuhku. Mungkin sekarang dia telah memiliki alasan untuk bertarung denganku secara sungguh-sungguh. Yakni, membalaskan dendamnya padaku.

Tidak apa, itu manis bukan? Aku kembali terkekeh dalam pikiranku. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin terkekeh di hadapannya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan mencabut nyawaku. Dia ingin melemparkan tombak itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia terjatuh dan berubah menjadi anak kecil.

Mungkin, jika aku adalah temannya, aku akan menangkapnya dan menerima suara riang dan hangat darinya. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkannya karena yang kubutuhkan hanya cintanya.

* * *

**_I want your love, and I want your revenge_**  
**_ I want your love, I don't wanna be friends_**  
**_ J'ai ton amour et je veux ton revenge_**  
**_ J'ai ton amour, I don't wanna be friends_**

**_ No, I don't wanna be friends_**  
**_ (Oh, caught in a bad romance)_**  
**_ I don't wanna be friends_**

* * *

Aku menatapnya, lalu aku tertawa. Ya, tertawa saat melihatnya kembali jatuh dan berada di bawahku. Tapi sejujurnya tawa itu adalah tawa miris dariku karena kau tidak jadi membunuhku.

Apakah sejujurnya kau memang tidak ingin membunuhku? Aku ingin bertanya seperti itu tapi kau sudah terjatuh, tergelatak tak sadarkan diri. Lantas pada siapa aku bertanya? Aku meninggalkan sosokmu yang terkulai lemas.

Aku kembali bertarung pada _shinigami_ itu. Tapi temannya datang, seseorang yang juga mengenakan _eyepatch_ seperti ku. Apakah kita mirip? Apakah dia dapat menjawab pertanyaanku? Ataukah dia yang akan menjadi dewa kematian yang menjemput nyawaku?

Gelak tawa terdengar dari kami, saat kami merasakan kenikmatan dalam bertarung. Dentingan pedang beradu satu sama lain. Serta ledakan _reiatsu_ yang sulit di kontrol. Kami bertarung dengan seluruh kemampuan kami.

Setelah pertempuran yang sangat menguras segala tenagaku berakhir. Akhirnya aku menemukan jawabannya. Iya dialah yang menjemput nyawaku Neliel. Rasanya aku ingin kembali tertawa miris menertawakan nasibku.

Tubuhku terluka parah dan dengan perlahan tubuhku jatuh, aku menatapmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Sempat membuatku berpikir mungkin jika cinta kita seperti cinta yang lain mungkin semua ini juga akan berakhir bahagia. Tapi tidak, yang dapat kubuat hanya sebuah kisah cinta yang buruk agar kau mengingatku.

"Nnoi... to..ra," suaramu mengalun indah di telingaku. Kaulah musik pengantar kematianku Neliel. Apakah aku bisa mengartikannya sebagai cinta? Aku harap kini jawabannya adalah iya.

* * *

**Karena aku menginginkan cintamu.**

* * *

Owari.

**A/N** : well, kalo biasanya fic saya panjang kali lebar, kali ini sengaja dibikin pendek sesuai permintaan Gazeboo *dilempar* maksudnya Reizuki, dia maunya jangan panjang-panjang.. yah.. jadilah bikinnya segini

hohoho

Ano.. maaf yah kalo jelek, dan kurang kerasa feelnya.. hix hix entahlah belakangan aqu jadi bingung sendiri grrr

Well, bagaimanakah menurut kalian?

So, review plissss.. hehehe

Makasih bagi yang nyempatin untuk membaca dan berkesempatan juga untuk mereview


End file.
